Accepting Responsibility
by J.Louise
Summary: George, Nora and Marti go on a vacation to Disney Land, Orlando, leaving the teenagers of the McDonald-Venturi residence at home, alone. What happens when, because of a tragic accident, Derek and Casey are left to care for Edwin and Lizzie? DASEY! Please review and please give me a chance! Suggestions for Title!
1. Chapter 1

**Life With Derek**

**Accepting Responsibility**

_Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Life With Derek._

_Plot: George, Nora and Marti go on a vacation to Disney Land, Orlando, leaving the teenagers of the McDonald-Venturi residence at home, alone. What happens when, because of a tragic accident, Derek and Casey are left to care for Edwin and Lizzie? DASEY!_

_PS: Derek and Casey are eighteen. Lizzie and Edwin are fifteen._

**Chapter One – Left Without Hope – Casey POV**

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Mom asked, concerned. I admit, Derek and I haven't got a very good track record for being at home alone but please, a little bit of trust Mom?

"Mom, we are going to be fine." I wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"Yeah, don't worry about a thing." Derek smirked. I can tell he's up to something and I know it's up to me to stop it.

"Yeah Nora. We'll be fine. You just go to Disney land and have fun." Edwin smirked, mirroring Derek. Puppet.

"Only if you are sure."

"We're sure." Lizzie smiled.

"No funny business Derek." George gave Derek a warning look.

"Why do you assume I'll be doing funny business?" Derek asked, innocently.

"Because I know you Derek. Now we should get going before the roads get busy." George worried, checking his watch.

"I'll miss you all." Lizzie smiled. "Especially you, little one." She bent down to Mom's belly's level, talking to the swollen life.

"What about me?" Marti squeaked, putting her small hands on her hips.

"And you too." Lizzie grinned at Marti and hugged her. George hugged us all and so did Mom.

"Come on Nora." George wrapped his arms around Marti and Nora. "We have to get going now."

"Have a great time!" Edwin called after them.

"Remember the money is in the envelope next to the fridge. Don't waste it Derek." Mom called after us as she waddled to the car.

"Hey!" Derek exclaimed, throwing his arms around like a wild monkey.

"Remember all of the emergency numbers are written down in the pad next to the telephone and remember to drive Edwin and Lizzie everywhere." Mom smiled. "I know I can trust you.

"Love you!" I called. I was echoed by everyone as we all waved at the departing car. Derek collapsed into his beloved chair and grabbed the remote.

"Edwin, get me a packet of chips from the kitchen." He called.

"Sir yes sir!" Edwin called back, heading into the kitchen like the little puppet his is.

"Would it kill you to say please?" I shot at Derek.

"No, but it would kill my dignity." He smirked at me. I sighed. There was no point in trying to change Derek. He's stuck in his ways.

"I wish I had gone to Disney land now. It sounds like lodes of fun." Lizzie pouted, looking quite disappointed.

"No Lizzie. Disney land is for babies. We have the whole house to ourselves for two whole weeks and we can do whatever we want." He caught the bag of potato chips thrown to him by Edwin with one hand. "What could be more fun than that?" He casually ripped the bag open with his teeth and then threw a chip into his mouth.

"I am prepared to keep this household in order. I have already planned a schedule and a shopping list-"

"Casey!" Derek snapped, interrupting me. "Fun. Not order."

"No Derek. George and Mom have entrusted me to keep the household in order and that it what I am going to do." I persisted whilst snatching the remote off him. "Oh and by the way, bedtime is at ten."

"Bedtime?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "You can't force me into bed, I'm a free man who is not about to be bossed around by you."

"Bedtime Derek is so you have enough time to feel awakened for the early rise in the morning." I told him. "We have lots to do." Derek snatched the remote from me.

"Der-ek!" I yelled, splitting the devil's name into two syllables.

"Early rise?" Derek yelled back. "Seriously!"

"Yeah. I'm serious Derek. At half six I expect you to be washed and dressed." I smirked at him. The expression on his face was priceless. All smugness is now completely extinct.

"Half six!" Derek shrieked. "Half six is earlier than the early bird, half six is earlier then the sun rising and most importantly half six is earlier then what time I wake up at so, no."

"Derek, unless you want to be working into the early hours of the morning the following day you need to be up ready." I openly grinned now.

"Ready for what? I won't be able to cooperate properly and to my full potential at six thirty. How about, say half eleven?" Derek asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Half eleven give us no time Derek. But I'll accept nine." I decided to be nice because he was right, he would cooperate better with more energy.

"Fine. Nine."

"Rhyme score. Ten points to Derek!" Edwin cheered.

"Edwin, shut up." Lizzie groaned.

"Yes Edwin. Shut the hell up." Derek also groaned, sinking into his chair.

About an hour later the house shook as a phone call called. Lizzie ran into the kitchen, probably hoping it was mom.

"McDonald-Venturi residence." Lizzie listened for a bit. I watched as her face fell, her eyes filled with clear liquid and her lip quivered. "W-what!" Her breathing increased in speed rapidly. I ran into the kitchen. What's wrong with her?

"No. No! No!" Lizzie dropped the phone on to the kitchen floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the reaaaaallllly long wait. I've been so busy! I moved countries, back to my hometown in my home country, which happens to be hosting the Olympics and Paralympics...hum...I wonder what country that could be?! Has anyone been watching the Olympics and Paralympics? It has been really good! I don't even like sport?! Anyway, thanks for all of the lovely reviews. They really made me smile : ) I'll try and update quicker in the future. Does anyone read this? Pfft. ;) **

**Chapter Two (I've given up on names?!)**

_Derek POV_

Having a whole pizza to yourself is great. No one else is there to pick at it, or analyse it or, in other words, ruin the whole experience of having a pizza. This is why I pay the pizza delivery guy to deliver it straight to my bedroom window. Admittedly, the money is not my money. Casey's face will be a picture when she sees the sum of money I spent on personal purchases...

Anyway, the pizza guy, who for the record was a complete douche, tried throwing the pizza up to my window. What an idiot?! What the hell possessed him to start pizza Frisbee? Obviously it was never going to defy gravity so, being the smart ass we all know I am, I made a mini elevator out of some rope and cardboard I had left over from one of my many pranks. Thank god he worked out how to place a pizza on a surface because I genuinely thought he would screw that up too. He didn't, thankfully.

So after tossing fifty bucks or so into the front yard I really enjoyed the sight of watching an overweight, teenage idiot chase after the notes. Almost as much as the pizza!

After I cleared up the pizza, by cleared up I mean ate, I threw the trash on to Casey's bed and headed down stairs to watch the scheduled hockey game. I walked down the stairs, surveying the area of all threats that could possibly threaten the time I was about to spend with the beloved box that sat proudly in the centre of our front room.

_Funny how a box with some wires in could be so entertaining... _

I sat in my seat and flicked the switch on the TV remote. I stretched in my seat and realised that something really important was missing. _Chips. _

"Edwin!" I shouted. No answer. Unusual. "_Edwin!" _I shouted louder.

"Der-ek!" Casey's annoying voice screeched from somewhere in the house. "Edwin isn't your slave!"

_Sure acts like one, and smells like one to be honest._

Whatever. I'll get my chips myself but I'll remember this Edwin. You just wait.

So, I would have to venture into the kitchen myself. Life sucks.

The kitchen was pristine. Casey has been in charge for, not even an hour, and she's already cleaned out every single crack in the tiles, every single spot of dirt from everything and she's already organized the food into alphabetical order. I angrily searched for my chips. I still sometimes struggle with my alphabet. I have to sing the song to know it.

I find Doritos so I assumed that the chips were near. How wrong was I? They weren't there as they were considered **p**otato chips as a pose to **c**hips.

Screw Casey and her organisation. This just proves that being organised does not make things easier. Even I can work that out.

Eventually I found the chips. It was a long, painful journey but I got there in the end. I leaped into my chair a few seconds after the game started and tore the bag of chips open with my teeth. I was kind of hoping Casey saw it because it would really annoy her. I live for annoying Casey. I believe it is my purpose in this life.

And of course every good moment in life is always so rudely interrupted by someone, or something. In this unfortunate case, the phone was the one to interrupt my ecstasy.

_Ring Ring_

"Someone answer it." I mumbled whilst crunching some of the salty chips.

"Derek, you're like five feet away from the phone." Casey shook her head, most likely annoyed at my lack of cooperation (she prefers to call it lazy, personally I don't agree with this.)

"Which is why someone should answer it because the closer you are, the louder it is and I'm trying to watch this game." I smirked at Casey smugly and she gritted her teeth as she glared with burning intensity. Thankfully another human being has picked up the phone and thus has paused the annoying ringing. Ha ha. Since when do I use the word thus?

I continued to watch the match. Thanks to all of the numerous distractions I was now unaware of what the hell is going on in the game. You have to watch it all to know what's going on otherwise you're going to look like a complete idiot when someone asks you whether you watched the game and you don't know what the hell they're talking about.

So I attempt to get engrossed in the game so I at least have some clue as to what is going on. A loud bang interrupts my viewing, again.

I stand up, furious now. "What the hell does a person have to do to watch a damn hockey game in this house?! This used to be easy, now it's becoming a chore, and I don't like chores!" I shouted. Casey turned to glare at me. Lizzie was muttering something then she started shouting.

"Lizzie?" She walked over to Lizzie, concerned. "Lizzie? Who was that on the phone?" Lizzie stared into space. "Lizzie?"

"Case..." Lizzie whispered. "Oh god Casey. This is so bad."

"What's wrong Lizzie? Are we out of eco friendly vegetables?" I mocked. No response. Not even from Casey. Huh. She must genuinely be worried. A silent tear slid down Lizzie's left cheek. Now I believed that something is wrong. Lizzie hardly ever cries. Ever.

"Lizzie?" Casey cooed, trying to get a response from her younger sister. "Lizzie. Lizzie. Lizzie."

"For god's sake Lizzie answer her. She's giving me a headache." Again no response...

"I don't know how to say it." Lizzie whispered. "I'm not that good with words."

"Lizzie." Casey was getting frustrated and angry now. "Lizzie. Just spit it out."

"George...and Marti...and Mom..." Lizzie whispered, choking back tears. "...Are dead." She started sobbing loudly.

Fghdjfgsdfghjsdfsgu.

What?!

WHAT?!

I shot up out of my seat, my fists clenched tightly as they would go. My whole body shook with

Something I've only ever felt once. Something that is so powerful and yet I rarely ever feel it. But

now I can recognise it. Heartbreak. Every muscle in my body is tensed painfully. Tremors shake

through my bones, rocking my body roughly.

"They want us to go to the morgue and identify the bodies. They're picking us up in an hour."

For the first time in a long time I actually, genuinely cried. Hot, wet tears streamed down my face, I

Didn't even care that Casey and Lizzie could see me. They were probably caught up in their own

Emotions.

Although I rarely showed it I loved Dad, Nora and Marti more than a lot of things, even more than

hockey, just about. I'm going to miss dad's bad jokes and Nora's attempts at being a better mom

when she is already a great mom and Marti's childishness and her silly little games.

I don't know how we are ever going to get through this.

**_Review me, maybe?_**


End file.
